blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Saya
is the younger sister of Jin Kisaragi and Ragna the Bloodedge. She was used as a vessel for Hades: Izanami, and was also the template for the 11th, 12th, and 13th Prime Fields. Appearance When Saya was under Hades: Izanami’s control, she is a young woman with very long, violet hair tied into a ponytail, and soulless red eyes. She wore a white-and-red Imperial Japanese-style outfit, tied with a light blue sash, with a golden crown and a dark cape over her shoulders. When she was a child, she had medium-length blond hair, green eyes, and wore a white dress. In the flashbacks presented in BlazBlue: Centralfiction’s story mode, she wears a bright blue dress with long sleeves and a white collar. Personality As a young girl, Saya loved her family and always looked up to Ragna, but had a strained relationship with Jin due to his jealousy. Even as she is being possessed by Hades: Izanami, the Goddess remarks that she can 'feel' the strong attachment that the real Saya has towards Ragna. Saya also despises Terumi, due to the fact that he destroyed her life, and used her for his plans to destroy the world. This hatred is strong enough to affect even Izanami, who is normally emotionless, and simply dislikes him for his “playful” nature; Izanami clearly stated that those are Saya’s feelings. History Saya was born with a frail body, and throughout her life, she was bullied by her brother Jin. Her other brother, Ragna, was more caring, spending plenty of time with her. Jin grew jealous of the relationship Ragna and Saya shared, eventually attempting to kill her, two years after she gave Jin the Event Weapon, Yukianesa. She was kidnapped by Yūki Terumi on the same day he killed her caretaker, burned the church she was raised in for years, and cut off her brother’s right arm. She was given to Relius Clover, who prepared her body to be used as a “vessel” for Hades: Izanami. Lambda-11, Mu-12 and Nu-13, are all copies of her, sharing her physical traits and some of her memories. The reason why she herself is their basis was explained in the Act 3 of BlazBlue: Centralfiction: Saya has the ability to infinitely amplify magic element, making her the most suitable as the base for Prime Fields. During BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Saya revealed herself for the first time since her kidnapping as the Emperor of the Control Organization, with Hazama and Relius as her subordinates and Izanami in full control of her body. In The Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it was revealed that Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other when they were young. They enjoyed playing together, and Jin’s attitude towards Saya was completely different from the current timeline. In BlazBlue: Centralfiction, it is revealed by Relius that Saya was specially customized by him for Izanami and her body is already starting to deteriorate at a rapid rate in Act 3. The story mode reveals that Noel’s, Izanami’s and Saya’s souls are actually parts of the Origin’s soul. Once Noel absorbs the other parts of her soul, she becomes Saya, but still refers to herself as Noel. Powers and abilities While she has not shown any specific abilities yet, the BlazBlue Material Collection mentions that she has incredibly high Magic Formula aptitude. Due to Saya being possessed by Hades: Izanami, she was also immortal, being unaffected by time, which also renders Hakumen’s Time Killer useless. Trivia * The Material Collection mentions that Saya has incredibly high Magic Formula aptitude, and the reason she was raised in the church was to hide her from Terumi. This may imply that Terumi already tried to capture her sometime in the past. * Saya has atrociously bad cooking skills, being able to turn simple jam into the Death Dinner. This trait was inherited by her clones, excluding Lambda. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Artificial Beings Category:Grimoires Category:Observers Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Characters Category:Continuum Shift Characters Category:Continuum Shift II Characters Category:Continuum Shift Extend Characters Category:Chronophantasma Characters Category:Chronophantasma Extend Characters Category:Centralfiction Characters Category:The Wheel of Fortune Characters